Fireworks
by SandraPickles
Summary: This is just a quick oneshot I wrote about fireworks. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die. Rated T because I dint really understand the ratings...


**Hey guys, just a quick oneshot based on Bonfire Night. For all those who aren't form the land of tea and crumpetts, Bonfire Night is basically a night where we have bonfires and set off a crap load of fire works!**

XxxxxX

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake the thought from his mind. The guns, the violence, the death. Another load of gun shots are fired outside, bombs whistle and hit the ground with a crash.

Ofcourse John knew he was being ridiculous, that the noises were fire works and that he was safe inside his flat, but that didn't stop him being scared. It didn't stop him curling his knees up to his chin and resting his face in his hands.

He hadn't always been afraid of fireworks, in fact, him and his father used to put on a display every year, but the damn war changed all that. It wasn't so much the injury that made him resent the war, it was the little things that he just couldn't fully appreciate any more.

A small knock came from the other side of the door. _Well.. at least he knocked. _

'John... are you ok? It's just, you haven't been out of your room all night.' Sherlock asked, slowly stepping into the room.

'I'm fine.' John said blankly. Sherlock couldn't know, he just couldn't. What would he think? _Scared of loud noises, get a grip John!_

'What's wrong?' Sherlock tried again, more sensitivity this time. _Jeese! Leave me alone!_

'Just get out will you? Or better still, deduce it out of me! It's not like you even care!' He felt bad for snapping, but it was probably true anyway.

'I do care! Please tell me what's wrong John...'

'God! Its not like you haven't worked it out already!'

'John, just because I know doesn't mean I dont want to hear it from you.' Sherlock said, sitting on the edge of the bed near Johns feet.

'Sherlock, just get out.' John said pulling his feet closer to him.

'No! Not untill you-'

'Fine! I'm scared! A grown up man is scared of some poxy little fireworks!'

'But you haven't always been scared of them...' Sherlock started.

'Oh here we go! Mr Life-Story!' John shouted, he knew he had been too harsh.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to-'

'No you're right, they remind me of the war! Happy now? That what you wanted to hear?'

'Well, of course I'm not happy.'

'Why wouldnt you be? Another case solved!'

A moment passed where neither said a word, John looked to the floor and Sherlock watched the world go by out the window.

'John...' Sherlock asked timidley.

'What? What is it now Sherlock?'

'...Nothing.' Sherlock sighed, and got up to leave.

'Wait.' John sighed, 'I'm sorry, come back' Sherlock sat a little closer to John.

'I'm here you know... There's nothing to be afraid of.' Sherlock said, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

John placed his hand over Sherlock's. 'I know...' Sherlock turned his hand and interlocked their fingers. 'I just...' John looked up into Sherlock's eyes. Slowly Sherlock closed the gap between their lips.

Sherlock placed his other hand on Johns cheek, deepening her kiss. Suddenly, a loud set of fire works went off outside, taking them both by surprise. John jumped from the noise and they both pulled away.

Another moment passed where neither said anything.

'Did I just bite your lip?' John asked, looking up at Sherlock.

'Little bit.' Sherlock grinned, as soon as they made eye contact neither could hold back the giggles.

'Come on then.' John said, scooting up and allowing Sherlock to join him resting his back on the headboard.

Sherlock wrapped his arm around Johns shoulders, John rested his head on Sherlock and curled into his side, sliding his arm across his chest. Sherlock pulled John's chin up and kissed him again.

'Ok, try and get some sleep now.' Sherlock whispered and kissed John on the top of his head.

'Good night Sherly' John yawned, reaching over to turn off the lamp.

'Good night John... And dont call me Sherly.'

**I hope you enjoyed it! I had this idea last night at a bonfire when my cousin was scared of the noises! Don't forget to review so I have feedback for the next one! **

**Thankyou, Loveyou!xxxx **


End file.
